All Mixed Down
by SpeedyPixie
Summary: I had always loved Paul. He was the best Twilight Character, but why was I staring into the eyes of Jacob? Ashley and Tiffany go to an reenactment and meet two very special men. Paul and Jacob! But can it be possible that they imprinted on the wrong girl?
1. Free Balloons

**Adrianna:**

**_Hello everyone, This is Adrianna. All Mixed down is Rachelle and my first story, so please no harsh comments! Rachelle wrote this chapter, so i can't take any credit here! Thank you; Adrianna_**

**Rachelle: **

**Nothing all that exciting happens in Chapter one so please just read it and wait for chapter two if you like it. And I may have written this chapter but Adrianna thought of the story idea so she gets TONS of credit. :) **

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Free Balloons **_

_**Ashley POV**_

"_Ugh! What an ugly dress!"_ I thought to myself, as I looked at my outfit in the full-length mirror. Well it's not technically a dress; it's an 18th century girl's outfit. Underneath there is a nightgown type thing. Grandma calls it 'eighteenth century undines'... Over the nightgown, or 18th century undines, there is a shirt, jacket, and apron. There is a small pocket on the skirt that you tie on and a bonnet I have to wear. I hate it! Dresses are bad enough but this is awful!

"Ashley! Are you almost done?" My mom called. I sighed. At least Tiffany, my cousin, is coming too.

"Yeah, mom." I walked into the kitchen and saw Tiffany looking at her outfit in disgust.

"This is going to be so boring," Tiffany whispered to me.

"I know; it sucks." I replied.

A car horn went off twice from the driveway. Grandma and grandpa are here. Tiffany and I said bye to our moms and ran outside.

We drove from La Push to Olympia listening to very boring music, radio talking, and having to go through very bad driving. We're finally here. Everyone got out of the car. Every time grandpa went around a curb he just _had_ to turn his blinker on. And he turned horribly! I'm just glad were out of the car.

We walked to the campsite filled with a lot of other people dressed up.

"You girls can wander around if you'd like." Grandma said.

"Ok thanks." I said back. I turned to Tiffany. "Let's go across the bridge." I pointed to the wooden bridge not too far from the campsite.

"Ok." We ran to the bridge bit slowed to a walk when we got there. Tiffany leaned over the edge to look at the water.

"How can you do that?" I asked. I looked over the edge but ended up jumping back after a few seconds. I can't stand look over bridges very long.

"Easy. Just lean over and look."

"It's not easy for me."

"Look! Seth!" Tiffany whisper-yelled at me. She pointed to a sandy colored dog. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention Tiffany and I are Twilight freaks. We love the werewolf pack the most. Well, some vampires too.

We continued to walk and I tripped while walking down a ramp. I fell on my butt and Tiffany cracked up laughing. I jumped up.

"That wasn't very nice." I glared at Tiffany.

"You need to be more careful," an elderly lady said to me.

"I will." I smiled politely to her. Even though I don't mean it.

"Oh Ashley look. Free stuff." Tiffany said when we got off the bridge. I looked over and saw a sign. _Free Souvenirs._

I saw a russet colored dog walk by. "Tiffany. It's Jacob."

"Psh, Paul's way better."

"Lie!" I yelled. We walked over to a black smith area. A man is taking hot iron and stamps words into a piece of wood. It's a lot cooler than it sounds. You can get whatever you want on the wood.

"What would you like?" The man asked.. I slightly smirked at Tiffany.

"Jacob is better." The man gave a small-confused look but started on my wood. He gave the wood to me when he was done.

"And you?" He asked Tiffany.

"Paul is better." She turned to me. "Mine wood is true. Your wood isn't." Tiffany likes Paul the best and I like Jacob the best, if you can't tell. We always argue about who is got her wood. "Balloons now." She was looking at a stand giving away balloons.

"No, I don't want a balloon. You get one."

"Puh-lease HoHo." Why does she have to call me that? She started calling me HoHo when we were eleven and twelve years old. I don't even know how it got started. Months later she showed me the HoHo cake from hostess snack cakes.

"Ugh, fine." I groaned. We went to get two white balloons.

"There are a lot of … normal people on this side." Tiffany said referring to everyone dressed regularly. I laughed.

"Let's put our things in the car and walk around the camp ground." We walked back over the bridge to the car and put our things away. We walked to the campground to look around. There is a baseball game going on so we sat on the benches to watch it.

"It would be so cool if Jake imprinted on me. I wish he would." I said when I saw the same russet colored dog again.

"It'd be cool if _Paul _imprinted on _me._" Tiffany replied.

"We can only wish though."

"Yeah." We both wished the Twilight Saga were real, _so _much.

We watched the rest of the baseball game. I don't know the names of the teams so I call them the white team and the gray team. The white team won 11 to 2. There is a guy names Jacob on the white team. He is tan and buff so he reminded us of Jake from Twilight. He got hit maybe four or five times with the ball. Tiffany and I always said "poor Jake" when he got hit. And there was a guy names Paul, who was also tan. So of course he reminded us of Paul from Twilight. I didn't see what happened before this but the ball came over by the bleachers and Paul said "my mistake, it just slipped right out of my hand," in a sad voice. Tiffany and I kept saying "poor Paul." It was sad.

I heard Tiffany scream quickly but before I could look at her someone picked me up from behind and covered my mouth.

I closed my eyes in fear and when I opened them I was in a tipi sitting on the ground. Tiffany is sitting next to me on the floor. Something touched my head lightly. Through the corner of my eye I saw a foam arrow. Tiffany had one pointed to her head too. Uhm. Weird.

"Don't move." A man said.

"Or we'll shoot." Another man said.

**If you like it, please review :D**


	2. Hostages

**Rachelle **

**Yay, chapter two! Thanks everyone that reviewed and added our story to alerts/favorites. I really appreciate it. Well, I guess I should say _we _really appreciate it. Anyway I hope you like it. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

_Adrianna: _

_I'm very happy for all the Reviews and alerts and Favorites we got. i was thinking one or two of each but we have 3 reviews, 4 story alerts, and 2 favorite stories! Thanks alot everyone! FYI, i wanted you to know that I wrote this chapter, but everytime I was stuck Rachelle Helped. ALOT. so again, i can't take all the credit. And I never will. sorry for taking your time. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Hostages **

**Paul's POV**

I held the foam arrow to one of the girl's heads. I half smiled at Jacob. This was too easy. We are so going to win this dare. The dare to dress up as Indians, go to the reenactment, and stay for three days. One day down, two more to go. And why not have fun during the dare?

"Are we supposed to be scared?" The girl on Jacob's side asked.

"Uh, Duh. We're two Indian's who stole you two away! We're gonna use you as hostages, to make this da-" I yelled back.

"Paul! Shush, they don't need to know that!" Jacob whispered harshly.

"So…Paul's your name?" The same girl on Jacob's side asked. Is the girl by me asleep or what?

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" I spat back. She turned to me. Her Brown hair moved over her shoulder.

"Nope." Her eyes widen, and she went pale like she saw a ghost.

"What?" I turned around to look behind me. It was just the teepee. I looked back at Jake. He shrugged. I sighed and looked at the girl on my side. She was looking straight. I looked around as everything was silent. Something sounded like it was vibrating. I looked down and the brown haired girl moved her hand slowly under her apron and pulled out a cell phone.

"Girls and they're cells." I murmured.

"Hi, HoHo." I heard the voice in the phone whisper. _HoHo? _

"Tiffany, I'm right here." The girl closes to me said to the one by Jake, Tiffany. They hung up their phones.

"Sorry. I just wanted to say hi." Tiffany mumbled.

"Shush." Jacob murmured but loud enough for them to hear.

"Gosh gotta be mean about it."

"Ashley, don't be mean to…" Tiffany trailed off. I threw down the arrow. _Useless piece of shit. _I thought.

"Jacob." Jake informed her. Tiffany turned to face Jake. I watched Jake's face. Tiffany and Jake starred at each other. _He…imprinted? _

"Um…well, ok since we're doing introductions…I'm Paul." I thought of something quick to say. Ashley turned to me. Her hazel eyes shinned so bright. She was so beautiful. Her brown hair was a little past her shoulders. She blushed and looked away from me. I shook out of it and looked up at Jacob. He was staring at me. I smiled. _I…I Imprinted._

**Jacob's POV**

"Ashley, don't be so mean to…" Tiffany trailed off. I knew she was wondering my name.

"Jacob." I said. There was something about her that made me want to see her face. Paul threw down his arrow. I lowered mine to my side. Tiffany turned to look at me. She was…Beautiful. Her blue-green eyes locked onto mine. I think-wait- I know I imprinted on her.

"Um…well, ok since we're doing introductions…I'm Paul." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ashley turned to Paul. I looked up and felt Tiffany look toward Paul too. Paul was staring at Ashley like I was staring at Tiffany. He imprinted? Ha! We both did at the same day and about a minute apart. Paul lightly shook his head and looked up at me. He smiled. _Poor Ashley Stuck with Paul…._I smiled back at Paul but only for my thought.

**Tiffany's POV **

I stared at Jacob. He looked…different from what I thought. More, beautiful…whoa, wait. Paul is mine. Jacob _has _to imprint on HoHo! And-And Paul…Paul was supposed to imprint on me…he was! I know it! This is a damn Dream! Jake wasn't for me. He was the opposite of me! "Opposites attract." The saying from science class came into my head. No! No, no!

"Um…well, ok sine we're doing introductions…I'm Paul." I watched Jacob look away and towards Paul. I turned to Paul to. Paul was looking at Ashley. She turned away. I looked at Ashley. She turned to me with terrified eyes.

**Ashley's POV **

I always thought about being imprinted on. Seeing a Tall Tan, Sexy, Wolf and think he is 'the one.' I always thought about imprinting….but not on _Paul. _He was too gorgeous. Thinking that, I thought what if he could read minds like Edward? I blushed and looked away. Now I felt like Bella. I looked at Tiffany with worried eyes. Crap…Paul Just _imprinted _on me!

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Please review! _**


	3. Dead in a Corn Maze

**Adrianna:**

**Rachelle wrote this chatper, and it if one of the funnist ones. I hope you enjoy it and once again Thanks for the reviews!**

_Rachelle:_

_Yes, I wrote this but Adrianna helped me with it. Anway just to let you know, I SAW NEW MOON TODAY!! It was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. And that's all I'm going to say. Please do not write reviews about anything that happenes in the movie, we don't want spoliers for people who havn't seen it. Adrianna hasn't even seen it. But review on the story and if you've seen New Moon, did you like it?_

**Tiffany POV**

Oh no, oh no, oh no. Jacob couldn't have imprinted on me. I hardly like him. I mean I do but I like Paul better. Well I did like him better. I can't like Paul better now. It's almost impossible since Jake imprinted on me.

Oh, whatever. I'll figure it all out later.

"Ok…so why exactly did you take us hostage?" I asked.

"Because…" Jacob answered.

"Real answer please?"

"It's part of the reenactment."

"So if we go ask someone else if it really is part of the reenactment they'll say yes?"

"Uhm…no" I sighed.

"Are you going to tell us or not?" Ashley asked, looking at Paul.

"We got dared to come here so we decided to have some fun." Paul answered.

"Paul!" Jacob whisper-yelled.

"What?" He glared at Jacob.

"You weren't supposed to tell them."

"Why is it such a secret?" I asked.

"Well…I don't know." Jake said.

"Exactly. So are we allowed out?" Ashley shot me a look. She doesn't want to leave them. Neither do I.

"Not without us. Your still hostage." Jacob grinned.

"Meany." Ashley said.

"Ouch, that hurt." Jacob said sarcastically. We all got up and walked out of the tipi. Jacob and Paul kept a close eye on Ashley and I.

"This is so pretty." Ashley said looking at a bracelet in one of the little stores. Paul took the bracelet off the rack.

"I'll get it for you."

"No, that's fine. You don't have to."

"I want to though."

"No."

"Oh, just let him get it Ashley." I said.

"Fine, get it but I owe you." Ashley said in defeat. Paul smiled.

"Do you want something?" Jake asked me.

"Maybe, but not from you. I don't want you spending money on me."

"Oh, just let him get it." Ashley said mockingly.

"Get what?" I asked innocently.

"Anything." Jake answered.

"Grr." I said. Jake and Ashley laughed and Paul grinned.

I picked out a dream catcher necklace with a blue bead in the middle and three small, silver and black feathers at the bottom.

I held the necklace out to Jake.

"Happy now?" I asked.

"Yep." Jake answered. He smiled. Wow, that's a beautiful smile. As much as I hate that Jake imprinted on me, I love it. This is so confusing.

I shook my head to clear it. I can't be thinking like this…but I can't help it. He imprinted on me. Jake and Paul walked in the little hut to buy the necklace and bracelet.

"I'm sorry." Ashley and I said at the same time. Then we started laughing.

"This is so messed up." I said.

"I know but Paul is so…amazing. I'm not sure my wood is right anymore." I smiled.

"I feel the same way about Jake."

A few silent seconds later I felt a warm hand slide across my neck. It was just Jake putting my necklace on me. I grabbed the necklace in my hand to look at then looked up at Jake. "Thanks." I smiled.

"Your welcome." Jake smiled back. I looked at Ashley's wrist. She has a plain, black bracelet with a wooden wolf charm. Every time she sees something with a wolf she has to get it.

"So where to now?" Ashley asked.

"Isn't there face painting across the bridge?" I asked Ashley.

"Yes, but I'm not getting my face painted with you." Awww.

"Why not?"

"Because face painting is for little kids." It is _so_ not for little kids.

I turned to Jake and stuck my lip out. He raised an eyebrow.

"Will _you _get your face painted with me?" I asked.

Jake chuckled. "Yeah."

Then I turned to Paul and stuck my lip out a little further.

"Please Paul, please get you face painted."

"Why don't you beg Ashley to get _her _face painted?" Paul asked.

"It doesn't work on me." Ashley answered for me.

"Well it doesn't work on me either." Paul said. I can still try though, right?

I pulled my lip back so it was barely sticking out and made my eyes water.

"Ok, fine. You don't have to come." I said in a quiet, sad, faked voice. I turned around. "Let's go Jake."

"Come on guys. It's just paint, it'll wash off." Jake said.

"Fine I'll come." Ashley said. Paul sighed.

"I guess I'll come too."

"Yay!" I yelled. All four of us made our way to the bridge.

"What are you getting painted on your face?" Jake asked me.

"I don't know. That's the worst part of face painting. Picking what to get sucks."

"Tiffany, I have an idea." Ashley said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want to pick what Jake gets on his face so you should pick what Paul gets." She answered.

"You know, we're right here." Paul said

"We know, we didn't forget about you." Ashley said.

"Can we do that?" I asked both Jake and Paul.

"Only if I can pick what you get." Paul answered.

"And I pick what Ashley gets." Jake said.

"Deal." Ashley said. She shook Jake's hand then she shook Paul's hand.

I crossed my wrists and shook Paul and Jacob's hands at the same time. I shook Ashley's hand next and we all got to the face painting station.

I grabbed Paul's wrist and led him to one of the chairs while Ashley did the same to Jake.

"Sit." I pushed down on Paul's shoulders and he sat down. Then I whispered to the painter making sure Paul couldn't hear me.

"Put a rainbow right there." I whispered and poked Paul's right cheek.

"And a purple peace sign right there." I whispered again, this time poking his left cheek. When I poked him he tried to bite me. I pulled my finger back.

"Raper!" I yelled. Paul just rolled his eyes.

I whispered to the painter girl again. "Can you write raper on his forehead?"

"Uhm…I guess so."

I grinned when Paul got the rainbow and peace sign painted on and grinned even wider when he got "raper" painted on him. I grabbed his wrist again and dragged him to Ashley and Jake. All four of us laughed. Paul and I laughed at Jake and Ashley and Jake laughed at Paul. Jake has three cat whiskers on each cheek and a black nose.

"Your turn." Paul said to me. He pulled me to the same chair we were just at and sat me down. He whispered something to the painter. She raised one eyebrow but started painting my face.

When I was done we walked back over to Ashley and Jake. Ashley had a smile face with red eyes and vampire fangs. I laughed at her.

"I don't like it." Paul said about Ashley's painting. Of course he doesn't.

We all went to the bathroom to look at our faces. Paul walked in the bathroom before anyone else. I pushed Jake toward the bathroom.

"Go, hurry. Make sure he doesn't wash it off. Don't wash yours off either." I said. Jake ran into the bathroom and Ashley and I went into the women's bathroom. I have a sponge bob with horns on it…nice.

Ashley groaned. "No wonder Paul doesn't like it. Stupid vampire face." She was getting ready to wash it off but I stopped her.

"You have to keep it on. I made Jake and Paul keep theirs on." She sighed.

"Fine."

"I don't like mine either."

"Then let's wash them off."

I dragged Ashley out of the bathroom. I saw Paul and Jake so I walked over there and dropped Ashley by their feet. She stayed there, pouting. I looked up and saw Paul glaring at me. Half of the rainbow on his face is missing and the half that is there is dripping from the water. I laughed. The word 'raper' is also washed off.

"Nice." I said. Ashley looked up and laughed.

"Wow." She said. Paul picked Ashley up and set her on her feet. He saw the vampire face again and glared at Jake.

"Aw, Paul, don't be mad. What's wrong with vampires?" I said teasingly.

"Everything." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go in the corn maze." Jake said. I looked to my right and saw a _huge _corn maze.

"I'll die in that thing." I said.

"That's the point." Ashley said.

"Meaner." Jake looked at me with the puppy dog pout.

"Please." He said.

"Your such a copy cat." I told him.

"So you'll do it?"

"I guess but I'm going to die."

"Oh shut up, your not gonna die." Ashley said.

"Wanna bet?" I muttered. We all got to the maze. Jake told me good luck before we all went four separate ways through the maze.

I walked left. It's a dead end. Stupid maze. I went back and turned right. Good, no dead-end. I went right again. Dead end.

I walked and walked for what seemed like forever. I kept running into dead ends. It seems like I didn't get anywhere. Maybe I went in a big circle.

I sat down in the middle of the trail. Someone will find me…I hope.

It's been maybe 15 or 20 minutes and still, no one has come this way. I guess I'm going straight through the cornfields. I pushed the first two out of the way and stepped in it. "Great, this will be so much fun," I though sarcastically.

I got through the first few minutes without any problems, other than a few corn stalks breaking down. I ran straight into a corn stalk and fell on my butt. I guess I spoke to soon. When I tried getting up I fell again, but this time on my face. Ow.

I see the light! No, actually I see an opening back into the maze. I ran to it, pushed through the corn stalks and fell onto corn stalk free ground.

"Shit," I muttered.

Stupid corn stalks tripping me. I'm usually not a clumsy person. There is a pair of feet next to my face so I looked up.

"Hi Paul." I said. Paul laughed.

"It's about time I found you. It's been almost an hour since we went into the maze. Ashley, Jake and I got out and came looking for you when you didn't come out too. I guess you were right. You probably would have died if I didn't find you out here."

"I told you that but didn't anyone listen to me? No!" Paul laughed again. He held his hand out to me so I grabbed it and pulled myself up. It feels weird having my hand in Paul's. I used to like him so much in the books. Well, I still do but not as much as Jake. Ugh! I was just saying the exact opposite thing.

"So how are we supposed to get out of here?" I asked.

"Uhm…"

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled.

"I'm sure I can get us out of here."

"You better be able to." Paul started walking and I followed him.

About five minutes later we made it out of the maze and Ashley tackled me with a hug.

"I thought you died!" She yelled.

"Almost." I glared at Jake.

"You made me go." I said to him.

"I'm sorry." He made a sad face.

"Awww don't be sad." Grandma and Grandpa walked up to us then.

"Hey, girls what are you doing?" Grandma asked.

"Just looking around." Ashley said. Grandpa glanced at Jake and Paul.

"Who are these guys?" Grandpa asked.

"Friends." I said.

"Well you girls don't need to be walking around with them." Grandpa said. What the hell? He can't tell us who we can and can't hang out with.

**Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	4. Annoying old man

_**Andriana; Sadly, since I wrote this, it is plainly sucks. oh, and PS we have about 25 emails about this story! Maybe we should think about another story? What do you guys think? Anyway...Enjoy!**_

_Rachelle; Thanks for all the Reviews! Hope you enjoy, and this does not "plainly suck." _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Four **_

**Annoying old man**

**Jacob's POV **

I starred at the Old, Annoying Man. He was glaring at us. What was wrong with being with Tiffany and Ashley? Oh that's right. We're 'Indians.' And probably the fact that we look over sixteen. Paul growled lightly. I nudged him with my elbow.

"What's so wrong with us being with them?" Tiffany asked.

"They're too old, you don't need to be hanging out with guys that old at your age." What the hell? Tiffany must be 16, and Ashley…15? Guessing.

"We're only sixteen!" Paul shouted and started to shake. The woman standing next to the evil annoying man looked at Paul oddly. Ashley laid a Hand on his arm to calm him.

"It's fine." She whispered. The old man glared.

"Come on, we're going back to the campsite." I growled this time.

"They're fine with us." I said, angrily. "It's not like we're going to kill them."

"Or eat them," Paul whispered. I turned to Paul.

"You're an idiot." I whispered to low for anyone but him to hear.

"Come on girls. We're leaving. Now." The old man said in a threatening voice.

"I'm sorry Jacob." Tiffany whispered to me.

"It's fine," I lied. Will I ever see her again?

"Bye Paul." I heard Ashley whisper. If only she knew what she was in love with. Tiffany and Ashley walked away. Paul groaned.

"Jake! We're never gonna see them again! What the hell is wrong with us?" Paul yelled, slightly shaking.

"Don't say that. We're going to see them. Trust me." Paul looked at me. "We imprinted on them. We _will _find them." Imprintation is the strongest bond ever. It's when you find your soul mate.

Paul sighed. "Fine, let's go back to the camp." We walked across the bridge, as far behind Tiffany and Ashley as possible. I saw what tent they went into and smiled. Yes! We'll see them tonight! Perfect.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Paul asked me.

"I have the perfect plan." I dragged out the word _perfect. _

"What are you, a cat now?" Paul asked.

**Ashley's POV**

After Tiffany and I left grandpa introduced us to all of his old friends. When we were done, and it didn't take too long, we went to our tent and sat on a small floor mat.

"That was so stupid." Tiffany said.

"I know." I answered back. We had to leave because they're "too old"? They're only sixteen and Paul made that pretty clear.

"I'm still sorry HoHo."

"Me too…I mean Paul is…is perfect! But at the same time I wanna smack him and kiss Jake!" I yelled and knocked over my mug of water. "Ah!"

"Ashley!"

"Sorry!" tiffany laughed. I assumed at me.

"It's fine. Here use this." She handed me a tattered up piece of cloth. I laughed as she ended u spilling her mug too. After us 'dying' of laughter, we started at each other.

"Poor Jacob…" I said in a sadden voice.

"What?"

"You left him."

"You left Paul."

"Fine you win!"

"Yay! I'm sad HoHo."

"Awww, why?"

"Stealing Jacob from you," She smiled at me, "And that we might not ever see Jacob and Paul again." I starred at her. _Never see them again, _and _it'll be like I never excised, _fit so well…I started to cry lightly.

"Don't be sad, you'll make me cry!"

"Sorry." I sniffed and whipped my eyes. "What I thought you were already sad?"

"Know I'm double sad." She smiled. _Lair. _

"Poor Paul."

"Why Paul?"

"He imprinted on _you." _

"Ch,"

"Psh,"

"Psh-Ch, Ch-Psh!" we both said together laughing. I can't believe we still do that. It got darker so I light a candle. An endless hour of how The Cullen's, Wolves, And Other Twilight stuff is real! But how awful it is that that imprinted on the wrong person. When we got tired Tiffany blew out the candle and we lay down on the small mats. I was just about to fall asleep when a dark head popped threw the tent flaps. I gasped and Tiffany almost screamed.

"We've come back to take you hostage…again."

_Paul's POV _

"We've come back to take you hostage…again." I said evilly. I heard Jake chuckle. I ran in and jumped on Ashley's floor mat bed thing. I covered her moth and dragged her out.

"Go get tiffany." I said to Jake. He nodded and ran in. I picked up Ashley and ran into Jake, and Mine's tipi. I sat Ashley down and smiled at her. She looked at me.

"What the hell?" She must've been really tired…or she's always like that… I doubt it.

"We've come to take you-"

"Hostage again, I know." She turned away and looked around the tipi. Then back to me.

"You didn't wanna see me again?" I asked. Pretending to be sad. I would be if she said no…

I tried what Tiffany did and stuck out my bottom lip.

"You wanted to see me right?" I asked again.

"You know what I wanna see? Dreams, sleep, when I get that we can talk about what I who I want to see." Someone's crabby… I laughed.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing. Anyway…" I pouted again. Ashley turned away.

"Stop that!" She yelled. Jacob walked in with Tiffany. Ashley began to laugh.

"We're hostages again!" Tiffany smiled.

"Yeah, fun!" Ashley said sarcastically.

"Oh, so you're crabby toward me but when Tiffany comes in you happy?" I asked.

"Yup," Ashley answered. I ruffled her hair. She still has that vampire face on her cheek. I'm going to kill Jake.

Ugh, that fucking rainbow must still be on my cheek. I looked at Jake. He still has cat whiskers on his face.

"So, Ashley's being crabby? No surprise there." Tiffany said.

"Shut up." Ashley muttered. Tiffany glared at Ashley.

"Meaner." Tiffany said.

"I win." Ashley said.

"Do not! I do." Tiffany smiled. I looked at Jake and smiled. He looked at me too. I heard a thud and looked down by Jake. Tiffany was on the ground sleeping. I laughed. But then Ashley lied down and fell asleep too.

"Shit." I said. Damn it, this isn't good.

"Ashley, Ashley, wake up." I said. She moved a little but didn't wake up.

"We could take them back into their tent…" Jake suggested.

"Ok. That sounds good." I said.

"Wait, that reenactment war is tomorrow right?" Jake asked me.

"Yup," I whispered.

"We could say we stole them away and use it to win the war!" Jake whisper-yelled.

I looked at him.

"I'm not using Ashley." I said.

"Paul! Come on, we can prove to Emily, Kim, and Claire that we rule!"

"Shush Jake, and fine."

"Woo!" Jake yelled.

"I swear Jake, you're getting more and more like Embry, Quil, and Seth each day."

**Tiffany POV**

My eyes fluttered open and I looked up. Jake is holding me and looking straight. He has white paint all over his face.

"Jake…"

"Shh." He put a finger over my lips to silence me.

"Bring 'em out." Jake stood up and pulled me to my feet. He brought out to a hill. Everything was smoky. When the smoke cleared I saw Ashley with Paul. Then I looked over the hill and saw a bunch of American soldiers.

Oh yeah, the reenactment war is today. I sighed. Damn it. Hostages…third time…Grr.

**Claire's POV **

I watched as Jacob and Paul brought out two girls about my age. I smiled as the American solders back away and asked yeah they had them. I heard a shot and looked around. I saw Jacob lying on the ground, and started to laugh. He's been shot! Wow… 'Mr. Tough Werewolf.'

* * *

**If you havent guessed we made Clarie older than what she was in the books. We thought it would be fun to have her in more parts of the story! Anyway, you know the drill. **

**Read**

**Review**

**Favorite**

**Add**

**And if any questions Message us! **

Rachelle **and **_Andrianna _


	5. Food Fight

**Rachelle: Yay chapter five is up. Though we only had one review on the last chapter :( We also did have a few people add the story to alert or favorites though. Adrianna and I would really appreciate it if our fans reviewed more often. Thanks and enjoy. **

_Adrianna: Thank you everyone for your love and support. _

**Ashley**

Jacob's shot and fakes dead. I decided to be a little dramatic. I ran to Paul and tackled him to the ground. I grabbed his plastic knife and began 'stabbing' him.

"This is _so _unfair." Paul whispered to me.

"Oh, shut up. Your dead." I 'stabbed' him once more and ran out into the bleachers. I look over and saw Tiffany running over here.

"That was hilarious." Tiffany said.

"Yeah, it was fun killing Paul…uh oh." I saw grandpa walking over to Tiffany and I. Tiffany looked over and saw him to.

"Great…" She muttered. Grandpa walked over.

"Why were you two over there with them?" Grandpa asked.

"We were taking hostage, not our fault but why can't we hang with them? And don't say they're too old because they're only sixteen." Tiffany said.

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady." Grandpa said, sternly.

"I will because you can't keep us from being with Jake and Paul."

"I will if you have that attitude." Grandpa said. I doubt he can keep us from seeing them. Tiffany turned around and started walking toward Jake. The reenactment war is over now and everyone is off the "battle field".

"Come on Ashley, let's go find your grandma." Grandpa said to me.

"No, I'm going to find Paul." I ran off before he could say anything. I don't want to deal with it.

I saw Paul sitting by a tree with Jake, Tiffany, and three other girls. For one second I felt jealous but then I figured out who it was. Emily, Kim, and Claire. Awesome!

I walked up to everyone calmly.

"Hey." Paul said to me. "Guys, this is Ashley." He said with a bright smile. Emily, Kim and Claire all smiled after a moment. So it's pretty obvious they know Paul imprinted on me. And I'm sure they know Jacob imprinted on Tiffany. But what they don't know is that we know about them being werewolves. And they also don't know that we know about them imprinting on us. A little confusing, yes, but it's true.

"Ashley, this is Emily, Claire, and Kim."

"Hi." I smiled. They all said hi back to me.

"Did you enjoy killing Paul?" Kim asked me.

"Of course. It was so much fun." Paul playfully glared at me.

"It was funny too." Claire said.

"Yeah, until they came back from the dead." Tiffany said teasingly.

**Tiffany**

We were all about to eat lunch but I remembered something.

"Crap. I think Grandpa has our lunches," I pointed out.

"Damn it." Ashley whispered.

"Paul and I can buy you lunch." Jacob said.

"You can't make Paul buy it if he doesn't want to." Ashley said to Jacob.

"Your right, but I want to." Paul answered.

Jacob, Ashley, Paul, Emily, Kim, Claire, and I all walked over the bridge and found a concession stand.

"Aren't you going to offer to buy their lunches?" Ashley asked Jacob and Paul, referring to Kim, Emily, and Claire.

Claire laughed. "No, we can buy it. Thanks though."

"Welcome." Ashley said back.

Claire, Kim and Emily ordered their food then Jake and I walked up to the counter. Jake ordered his food and I ordered Ice Cream. I'm not really that hungry.

Soon after I sat down Paul and Ashley came over with their food. When I was eating my ice cream Ashley shoved it in my face.

"Ashley!" I yelled. I reached for a napkin, ignoring the laughing from a few people. I accidentally knocked over a drink on Jake when getting a napkin.

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled. I ran over to Jake and tried to wipe his shirt off. "I'm really sorry Jake." I pleaded. He stopped me and took the napkin and started wiping his shirt himself. Then he looked up at me.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"I will worry about it. I feel awful." I replied.

"You shouldn't," Jake handed me a napkin. For a second I was confused.

"Oh," I said when I realized I have ice cream on my face. I feel stupid. I wiped my face off and glared at Ashley.

"Oops." She said innocently. I took the rest of my ice cream and shoved it in her face. Her face is now covered in chocolate ice cream. Everyone laughed. Even Paul.

Ashley jumped up from the table so I ran. I turned in a circle and ran by Ashley and tripped her.

"Ha-ha!" I yelled and ran back to the table but didn't sit down.

"Oh no, I'm dead." I said. Ashley jumped up and ran toward the table. I pulled Paul's arm. "Paul, hurry get up." He got up because he was almost falling off the table. He wasn't ready when I pulled him and he wasn't even trying to stay on. I ducked behind Paul. Ashley ran up and glared at me.

"You don't want to hurt Paul do you?" I asked her. Paul looked at me.

"Your saving my life, don't move." I told him.

"I'm sure I could still get to you." Ashley said.

I stepped on the bench and jumped on Paul's back.

"Run Paul, run!" I yelled.

"And why should I listen?" He asked.

"If she touches me you're going to regret it." I said in a threatening voice. And Paul believed me because he ran. I heard the laughter behind us. I looked around and saw Ashley chasing after us. Ha! She's not even going to get close.

Ashley turned around and started walking back.

"I win!" I yelled.

"You cheated!" Ashley yelled back. Paul set me down and we walked back to the picnic table. I sat in between Jake and Paul, instead of just Jake, this time so I would be safe from Ashley.

"Aw, crap. Napkins are gone. Paul can you go get some more?" Ashley asked sweetly.

"Yeah, of course." Paul got up. Usually Ashley would just get her own napkins…

Ashley shoved nacho cheese in my face.

"Paul!" I yelled. He turned around to look at me and laughed.

Ashley stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom to clean up." She said.

"Me too." I said. Ashley and I went to the bathroom to clean off our faces. When we were done we went back to the table. This time I sat at the edge by Jake, as far from Ashley as possible. When everyone got done eating we went back to the camp and showed Emily, Claire and Kim around. We saw grandma and grandpa a few times but we got around without them noticing us. After that the girls were getting ready to go back to La Push.

"Bye, it was nice meeting you." Emily said.

"You too." Ashley said. We said bye and the girls left.

I turned to look at Jake and say something but I noticed his paint again. I glared at him before turning to look at Paul. Then I glared at Paul. I looked back at Jake at glared at him again.

"What?" Jake asked.

"You," I said evilly and pointed at Jake.

"And you," I said as I pointed to Paul this time.

"What!" Paul yelled impatiently.

"I'm mad at both of you now." I said.

"Oooh your in trouble." Ashley sang.

"What'd we do?" Jake asked.

"I can't believe you did that!" I yelled.

"What'd they do?" Ashley asked. I grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the guys.

"They washed off their face paint that we made them get."

We ran back over to Jake and Paul, glaring at both of them.

"Please tell us what we did." Paul pleaded. We turned our backs to them.

"We're ignoring you." Ashley said.

"Don't ignore us, it's mean." Jacob pouted.

"Eh, they won't last long ignoring us." Paul said.

Ashley turned to Paul.

"Wanna bet?" She asked.

"Yeah. So if you and Tiffany talk to Jake or me before… seven pm. If you last you win. Winner picks losers punishment." Paul said. By now I was turned around listening to Paul. Everyone shook hands and the bet began…

**_So what do you all think? Who's going to win the bet? Have any punishment ideas?_**

**_Hope you liked it. Review and tell us what you think :)_**


	6. Crackers and Cleverness

Rachelle

**Sorry about the shortness :( We'll try and make an extra long chapter next for you all. I promise 99% :D**

Adrianna

_Well if Rachelle is 99%, I will be the 1%. Sorry too, for shortness. _

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Crackers and Cleverness**

**Ashley's POV **

"Talk to us!" Jake yelled.

"Please, pretty, pretty please." Paul begged me, but it sounded too demanding. I shook my head. Tiffany and I started to walk around. I did feel bad ignoring Paul, but I am _not _losing this bet. Last time Tiffany and I bet I lost twenty bucks. She bet me that the Cardinals would beat the Tigers in the World Sires, damn it tigers! Yeah…we voted on other states…But it was fun watching. I looked around to see if anything looked interesting. Well, behind me there was a huge, tan, sexy guy that was interesting. I tried not to laugh. It was true though. Wait. Keep your mind of him…hmmm. Like Bella in New Moon, I must try not to think of _him. _Ah, I loved New Moon. My Favorite Book of the series. Only because Jacob was in it and Edward was out. I sighed. But I don't get Jacob. I get Paul…But there's nothing bad about that. Even though Paul is Tiffany's…. Oh I just don't understand. Wait…I wonder when Paul will tell me about his wolfness. Was wolfness even a word? Ugh…How could I act surprised? This keep me so occupied I ran into a huge man, and he knocked me over. Paul caught me just in time. I smiled at the guy. I couldn't do anything else. He laughed and walked away. He laughed at me! What a Meany head.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked. I nodded and began to walk again. _Tick…tock…tick…tock. _This bet could last a lifetime. So, just like before I had to keep my mind occupied while watching my step…something other than twilight…Dogs! No…to close to Paul and Jacob…Crackers! Crackers were yummy.. And I love the ones with peanut butter in them…peanut butter is also yummy. Paul is yummy. Whoa! Slipped out of my mind! Ah! I hope Edward isn't here. I keep tripping over my sneakers after that…comment. I couldn't believe that I thought of that! That's going to haunt me forever. My mind just _had_ to add the echo effects…forever…ever…ever…err. _Hate you mind_. I think I need therapy. _Yes Ashley…you do. _I kicked myself. Lightly so no one would notice but still… I did. _Therapy…_

**~Later that day…~**

Finally the day was over, and Tiffany and I hadn't spoken a word. We so had this bet in the bag. We, - as in Paul, Jake, Tiffany, and I- were in a small bookstore looking threw books. I pulled out a book and ran to Tiffany pointing to the cover.

"Isn't this awesome?"

There were two wolves, and two girls. But there were something in the girls' eyes that screamed help; I wanted this book. Setting the book on the counter, Paul walked out and pulled money out. I glared at him, I wanting to hit him because he knew I was going to pay, and I can't yell at him. Damn Paul and his cleverness. He smiled at me and handed me the book. He was right about to look down at it, but I snatched it. Ha! Shows him.

"Hey, that's not very nice." I turned to face Tiffany holding in a laugh, and Jacob lightly chuckling, but in a man way…not an Edward way. I stalked off out the store. Idiots. They're all against me. Well I love Tiffany as my cousin, so I quickly went back in grabbed her wrist and dragged her with me.

"We are going to win." I said. She smiled and nodded.

"Hell yeah we are!"

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!

More Reviews make the chapters uptade** BETTER** and **FASTER**


	7. Cheater

**We feel soooooo bad. I'm very sorry it's been so long since the story has been updated. Please forgive us. Love you all. **

**Jake POV**

"Paul I think we're going to loose." I said. We are walking behind Tiffany and Ashley. Well this just sucks, they haven't even looked like they _want _to talk to us.

"Stop being so pessimistic about it. Even if we do loose, what they do can't be that bad." Tiffany glanced at us and whispered something to Ashley. Even with my good hearing I couldn't catch it. By the look on Paul's face neither did he. The girls broke into laughter.

Paul and I sped up until we were right next to Tiffany and Ashley.

"What's so funny?" They stopped laughing for a second, looked at each other, and started laughing again. Ashley turned and walked toward the bridge.

"Where are you going?" Tiffany asked.

"Bathroom."

"There's bathrooms right over there." Tiffany pointed to a porta potty.

"That's disgusting. Let's go, you coming?"

"I don't have to go to the bathroom."

"You're staying with Paul and Jake?"

"Yeah... No. No, I'm coming." Tiffany waved and they ran off across the bridge. Paul and me didn't bother running after them.

"She doesn't want to stay because she wants to talk." Paul said.

"Yeah, it's pretty funny actually. I don't like it though."

"Tiffany not talking to you?"

"Exactly."

"Same here. I wish it was seven already. Or even better, I wish they'd loose the bet and just talk."

"We should've made a rule that they have to be near us during the bet. Leaving just makes it easier on them."

"Jake… there's no rules!"

"No, I haven't noticed. Thanks for informing me." I said sarcastically.

"That means we can do pretty much anything to make them talk."

"So we need to figure something out."

"And we need to figure it out before seven."

"What time is it now?" Paul checked his watch.

"About three thirty."

"Let's get thinking."

**Tiffany's POV**

"I hate this stupid bet," I said to Ashley. "It's hard to _not _talk to Jake. Would it really be so bad loosing?"

"Yes, it'd be horrible. I want to win. And we're going to. So you better not talk."

"You always want to win. You're too competitive. It doesn't hurt to loose once in a while. Plus, it's just some stupid bet."

"One, of course I want to win everything. It's fun. Two, it does hurt to loose. And three, it's not stupid to me."

I sighed. "Ashley, it's hard though."

"It's hard for me too. And it's killing them to have us ignore them. You can tell, it's written all over their faces."

"At least they can talk to us." We walked up to the bathroom and Ashley went out. I hate public bathrooms, no way am I going in there. They're nasty and full of icky germs. Sadly, I can't hold going to the bathroom for three days. But I'm going to hold it as long as I can manage. I turned my I-pod on and stuck my headphones in. I won't be able to do this a whole lot in the next few days. Electronics are banned from the 'other side'… the evil side.

Ashley came out of the bathroom when the first song was almost over and pulled my headphones out.

"I was listening to that." I said.

"I noticed. I found out when I saw the headphones in your ear." I turned the I-pod off and stuck it in my little pocket. I looked around and noticed people staring at us. _My goodness people, haven't you ever learned it's not polite to stare?_

So when I caught another person staring, I stared right back. The man looked away and his face turned pink. I laughed.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly. I stared back at another person and got the same reaction. Stupid people. I laughed again.

"Tiffany, why are you laughing?" Ashley said, a little irritated.

"Awww, you don't have to be grouchy." I laughed. I'm in a bubbly mood.

"I'm not grouchy." Ashley glared at me.

"Of course not. Now lets go back."

"And _win _the bet by _not _talking to them. Remember that."

"I'm not stupid and I'm not going to talk to them."

"I believe that last part. But the first part… not so sure about that."

"Maybe I will loose the bet purposely then. If I'm that stupid I'm going to have to."

"You wouldn't do that just because I called you stupid."

"Then you don't know me very well."

**Paul POV**

Jake and I were lying on the grass trying to brainstorm ideas. I have nothing so far and if Jake did, he hasn't shared it. Tiffany and Ashley ran up to us, Ashley a few feet behind. I smiled and Ashley tackled Tiffany to the ground and put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't do it," Ashley said. "I'm sorry, you're not stupid." She took her hand away.

"Fine, I wont. Not purposely anyway."

"Not accidentally _or _purposely."

"They could hold a gun to my head and make me talk-"

"We wouldn't do that," Jake interrupted. Tiffany just ignored him and continued.

"-Or put a knife against my throat or go all…" she trailed off.

"Go all what?" I asked.

"Oooh," Ashley said. "Tiffany!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. At least I stopped myself."

"It could've slipped and we would be in trouble and have a lot of explaining to do."

"Now they're going to want to know what we're talking about because of you."

"Everything is always my fault isn't it?" Ashley said angrily.

"Get off of me."

**Tiffany POV**

"Get off of me." I pushed Ashley off of me and stood up. Usually I would make some smart-alecky remark to make her even angrier. It's always so fun making her mad. But right now I don't feel like fighting or arguing with her.

But honestly, I think she's overreacting about it all. Maybe Mother Nature has paid her a visit.

All I did was _almost _say something I shouldn't. _Almost _but I caught myself. Luckily. I _almost _said that Paul and Jake might go all werewolves on me. Ashley understood what I was going to say because I always use that phrase.

"Thanks for pushing me." Ashley said very sarcastically.

"Welcome." I answered before walking off so we wouldn't start arguing. After getting a few yards away, Jake ran to catch up with me.

"What do you want?" I automatically covered my mouth, partly because I snapped at Jake, but mostly because I lost the bet for us. Jake laughed at me.

"It's not funny."

"I'm sorry."

"I just lost the stupid bet. That's great." I glanced back at Ashley and Paul to see if they heard me talking but they didn't.

"I'll think about keeping it a secret."

"That would be cheating."

"I know. I've cheated before."

"Cheating isn't a very good habit to get into Jake."

"It's not a habit. I don't do it all the time."

"If Paul ever found out he'd probably kill you."

"He won't find out unless you tell him."

"I won't. I've been wanting to talk to you all day."

"Remember, I said I'll think about it."

"And now this need to talk to you has disappeared."

"I don't believe that." I ignored Jake. It went on for the next few minutes. He would talk and I would ignore him.

"Fine, I won't tell that you talked." I smiled.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Thank you."

**Again, very sorry. Please review. **


	8. Doubtful

_**IMPORTANT: FOR THE LONGEST TIME FANFICTION WOULD NOT LET EITHER OF US UPDATE "ALL MIXED DOWN". THE STORY WOULD HAVE BEEN OUT A LOT SOONER IF THIS HAD NOT HAPPENED. VERY SORRY!**_

_Dear readers, _

_This is Adrianna. It's been a long, long time since Rachel, or I have updated. But with High school, and other things we're doing, it's just been so hard. I, the person who was supposed to update, actually forgot about this story. I got a laptop, and the rest of All Mixed Down was on my parent's desktop. _

_I just want to thank anyone who stuck around…waiting for me to update! I really hope you enjoy…It may seem different, but that's because my writing has changed a little…_

_Love,_

_Adrianna, from SpeedyPixie_

Rachelle:

I'm very sorry about the over a year wait… Even though Adrianna was the person supposed to update, it's also my fault. I forgot about the story too and could have been reminding her to write. We'll make sure to update as soon as possible from now on. Like Adrianna said, we're busy so it might take a small amount of time to update. Again, thanks to our old fans who are still reading and thanks to our new fans that have just discovered **All Mixed Down. **Hope you enjoy!

_**1.**__**We, as in Rachel and Adrianna, do not own the Twilight Saga.**_

_**2.**__**We though, in fact, own Ashley, Tiffany; their grandparents, and any other future characters that we may add…**_

_**3.**__**Enjoy. Reviews apperciated**_

**All mixed down**

**Chapter eight: Doubtful**

**Ashley's POV**

"Nail polish; Pink to be exact," I said while holding up the glossy bottle for Jacob and Paul to examine. Tiffany and I won the bet, and we bought the nail polish from the modern side of the reenactment.

"Hell no," Paul replied, glaring.

"Hell yes." Tiffany glared back, but obviously fighting a smile. "We won the bet."

"Yes we did. Now toes and hands please!" I called, sitting down on the small wooden stool, hoping my painting skills weren't to rusty. Paul and Jacob only stood there, not budging an inch…well until Tiffany got up and pushed Jacob down.

"Arg!" He yelled, while falling.

"Paul…do you want to be on the ground…or sitting on a seat?" I smiled evilly, waiting for his reply.

"Neither." At that, I jumped up and tried to tackle Paul, only to remember he was much bigger than I was…and strong...

Paul caught me, and cradled me against his chest.

"Nuh- uh baby, I don't think so." He said, grinning widely with his amazingly white teeth. I stared up at his beautiful tan skin, his dark, but soft eyes. I shook the thought out of my mind.

_Wait….I'm supposed to be in love with Jacob…not Paul. _

"Something wrong, Ashley?" Paul asked, worried.

"Oh-no," I replied and pushed against his chest. "I'm not a baby." He dropped me.

"Paul!" I screamed as I hit the ground. "Ouch."

"_Baby._"

"Paul, just because you're all big and strong doesn't mean you can go around dropping people. You're getting you're make-up done too." Tiffany said, smiling.

"Hell. No." He glared.

"You hurt me, you have too now." I replied, grabbing Paul's out stretched hand and pulled myself up.

"Do I have to wear make-up?" Jacob asked Tiffany while smiling brightly.

"If you keep smiling like that, then yes," Tiffany grinned as Jacob frowned a very fake frown.

"I still am _not _doing this." Paul said.

"You made a bet smarty," I said matter-of-factly. Tiffany got out some makeup that we snuck into this boring reenactment. She pulled out blush, cover-up, eyeliner, eye shadow, and mascara.

"We don't need all of that; A little blush, mascara, and eye shadow." I said while watching Tiffany set the make up on the table.

"This is going to be hell…" Paul murmured, obviously knowing he wouldn't win this fight.

_**Paul's POV **_

"This is going to be hell," I murmured and sat down. It shouldn't have been so bad…I found my soul mate. I should be happy, but the way she looked at me when I caught her…she looked disgusted. Now…I didn't want her to know the pack secret…the wolf shit.

"It's fine Paul." Tiffany said, grinning at me. I glared back.

"Paul, let me see your toes!" Ashley yelled siting on the floor, nail polish in hand. I sighed, slide my shoe off and put my foot in Ashley's lap.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tiffany begin to paint Jacob's foot with the extra bottle of nail polish.

"Gross, you're feet are huge and nasty." Ashley said, obviously joking. I smiled at her. Her beautiful hazel eyes were bright today; her brown straight hair was neatly braided down back. The top was slightly messy from the bonnet she had to wear. Her delicate pink lips were slightly parted as she began to paint my toe nails. She was beautiful…but yet…she still looked doubtful.

"Other foot," Ashley said. I noticed my right foot was now pink. Sighing, I placed the left one in her lap.

"Be happy," I told her.

"Or what will you do?"

"I'll tickle you." She laughed. "Got you to smile," I said, happy with my accomplishment.

"Ashley's easy to make smile." Tiffany said.

"I am not!" Replied Ashley, glaring at Tiffany; even when she was mad, her beautiful eyes shined.

"Fuzzy pickles," Tiffany said with a straight face. Ashley, Jacob, and I burst out laughing. "You all are easy at this!" Tiffany also laughed along with us. Everything seemed so happy for that moment, until a loud boom rang through the camp, and sudden rain poured down on top of us.

Ashley jumped, spilling the nail polish and ending up in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Afraid?" She nodded and buried her head in my chest.

"Baby," Tiffany mocked.

"Shut up," Ashley replied, squeezing my shirt.

"Maybe we should get you two back," Jacob said, worried. Ashley slowly looked up to him, and then another booming roar of thunder shook the tent. Ashley buried her head in my chest again, and Tiffany was grabbing Jacobs arm.

"Or they stay with us." I said, squeezing Ashley. She may have been disgusted with me before, but now I bet I was her hero.

"I think that's fine…" Tiffany murmured, looking at Jake.

"We have extra blankets, and pillows…but only two beds," he replied, looking back at her.

"Anything's fine." I heard Ashley say, still buried in my shirt. I could feel tears leak through my shirt.

"Shhh, its ok…" I whispered, stroking Ashley's light brown- red streaked hair. Even crying, I could tell, she was beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Any suggestions? We would love to hear if you think anything should be added/changed/ect. But please, be respectful about it. As always, please REVIEW :D Reviews make us happy, and no one wants two sad writers. Thanks :)**


	9. Last Update

Dear Readers,

Let's just make this simple. Rachelle and I no longer are writing this story. As fun as it was,** one year ago**, we are no longer "into it". (And yes, our last update was a year ago. "06-17-11".) We will keep the story up for anyone who would want to continue to read it, but it will be labeled "complete". Our account will also stay up, obviously. If you want to contact us, go ahead and review or message and we will still get it.

We are very sorry.

_-Adrianna _


End file.
